


SinBin Request: Squirm

by Lady_Astro_Ovess



Category: The Mandalorian
Genre: Choking, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Astro_Ovess/pseuds/Lady_Astro_Ovess
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Din Djarin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	SinBin Request: Squirm




End file.
